Pass For Sleeping
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: He smiled sadly - she could almost pass for sleeping..." BBRae RaeBB RavenBeastboy Raveast BeastboyRaven.


YESS! I updated: I'm chuffed with myself right now. But anyway;

Reviews are really appreciated. I hope you enjoy this :

I also don't own the last four/three lines of the second paragraph. They were slightly changed from the ones in Friar Francis' speech in _Much Ado About Nothing. _

* * *

Pass For Sleeping

_Raven - _

_I never knew anybody as well as I knew you,_

_And yet I knew nothing at all;_

_And curiosity did kill the cat_

_But I almost depended on seeing that facade fall._

_And I had seen your beautiful smile before; _

_But it was not caused by me._

_Even though this left a bitter taste_

_I was still amazed by such beauty._

_I had never, and I will never _

_See something so full of grace_

_As when those soft, grey lips of yours,_

_Twitched upwards on your face. _

_And they all thought as you did too_

_That I had fallen for another girl_

_Who looked innocent enough;_

_But did things that made even your hair curl._

_And yes I was heartbroken;_

_I was upset_

_But your sweet image swiftly crept_

_Into my study of imagination_

_And every lovely organ of your life_

_came apparelled in more precious habitat_

_Or however the Shakespeare goes._

_But so;_

_I never had the time _

_And I never had the chance_

_To do everything I wanted;_

_To ask you to dance._

_To look after you when you were sick,_

_Or hold you when you cried;_

_Persuade you to play Frisbee in the park;_

_And suggest we sit together and watch the tide._

_I never got to hold your hand,_

_Or pick you up when you were unaware._

_I never got to gloat I'd grown taller than you;_

_Or comment on the intoxicating scent of your hair._

_And lastly, and most importantly_

_Because now, it is due._

_I lost the chance to tell you all this_

_And just -_

Beastboy looked up from the piece of paper, which was trembling violently in his hands.

The few familiar faces in front of him were blurred by tears that were threatening to fall.

Beastboy breathed in deeply, before opening his mouth to speak;

A harsh sob was emitted.

Bee practically ricocheted out of her seat like it had hit her, quickly throwing an arm around Beastboy's now violently shaking shoulders, glaring at Robin with red rimmed eyes as she walked past.

A few seconds of silence passed, broken by awkward coughs and sniffs from those who were crying at Beastboy's words.

Robin started to get up off his chair, until he was stopped by a voice;

"No, don't."

The leader looked at the source of the voice, his blue eyes filled with a sort of softness. He had removed his mask in respect to her memory.

"I'm fine."

Beastboy slowly got up on shaky legs, and made his way over to the podium. He fixed the microphone, before clearing his voice and breathing in deeply.

"_And just how completely, and madly,_"

He stopped, facing the coffin and looking down at her beautiful and serene face. He smiled sadly - she could almost pass for sleeping.

"_I was, and am, in love with you."_

* * *

This is gonna stay as an oneshot. 

Sorry, but I think it would be ruined if I went on to go on about either:

a) How angsty Beastboy was after this and how he committed suicide to be with Raven.

b) How he found love with another girl and 'although he was happy, he never forgot about Raven'.

c) How he rekindled his love with Terra.

Oh, and I s'pose there's a few things I should clarify:

"**The few familiar faces in front of him were blurred..."**

Yeah, Raven's a superhero, and thousands of people were probably mourning her. But we all know what Raven was like, and that she wouldn't have wanted a big send off with 90 of the people there paparazzi and strangers.

**How Raven died**

I'll leave that up to you guys to decide.

Review please!

_P.S. Apologies. I sound like a bitch in this PM aha. It's just that I would really like constructive criticism rather than 'can't wait for the next chapter!' when I've already said it's a oneshot._


End file.
